


Defining Desperation

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told himself that he felt like that about the whole team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #004 -- _Defining Moment_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

The defining moment came for them when he saw the medieval knight holding a sword on Abby.

Up until then, he had managed to pretend that his interest in the pixie-like scientist was strictly professional and nothing else. He was able to mask his deep feelings for her by passing it off as protectiveness for a co-worker and a friend. He told himself that he felt like that about the whole team.

Then Abby decided to protect a dinosaur from the man who had come through the anomaly after it to kill it. The knight held his sword point against Abby’s throat and she stood there, not letting the threats from him budge her protective determination.

His blood froze when he heard the man threatening Abby and when Sarah said that he couldn’t shoot him because it would damage the time line. His gun didn’t waver, but his mind was screaming that he didn’t give a damn about damaging the time line. He couldn’t just stand by and let the man kill Abby. Connor was urging him to shoot at the man. Sarah was telling him he couldn’t risk killing him. All he could see was Abby’s eyes as she stared down the man threatening to kill her to get to the creature. All that he could focus on was that sword that was so close to slicing her throat open.

Later, when the situation was under control and the group of them, he had gone looking for Abby. When he found her in the locker room, she didn’t even get the chance to speak before he had shoved her back against the locker and was kissing her with a desperation her had never felt before.

He don’t know what he would have done if she hadn’t kissed him back.


End file.
